Employees
Employees are the lifeblood of any company, and that is no different in Startup Company. Hiring Process Employees can be hired via the Recruitment tab of the Employees popover view. The length of the recruitment posting can be increased on this screen as well as the desired employee level. After the posting has been made, players can choose the Candidates tab of the Employees popover view to see current applicants, their salary requirement, and WER (Workplace Environment Requirement). Applicants will continue to show up while the recruitment campaign is still live. Intermediate and expert employees are much more rare than beginner employees so it is recommended to allot more than a single day to recruiting them. Candidates will be available for hire for 24 hours after they submit their application, even after the player has hired another candidate. There is no maximum on the number of employees that can be hired from a single job listing. Table showing costs for job listings based on level of employee desired and length of posting. Employee Summary On the Employees tab of that same popover view, a summary of currently employed individuals can be viewed along with their type, level (empty star for beginner, half-shaded for intermediate, and fully-shaded for expert), monthly salary, and current work status. Employee Types Researcher Developer Designer Lead Developer SysAdmin Sales Executive Marketer Manager HR Manager Supporter Recruiter Outsourcing Executive Productivity Total productivity of each employee directly correlates with how quickly they complete jobs that they are given. Productivity is calculated by four different factors: # Base speed: this is the percentage that the employee had when hired. This number does not change after hiring an individual. # Office bonus: furniture and objects placed into the office will often give an office bonus which is added up and will show in this part of the productivity calculation. # Manager bonus: while under control of a manager, employees will get a bonus (as long as the manager is not on vacation). # Mood penalty: mood falls over time depending on hours worked, employees being fired, and other things as well. This is the biggest hitter to productivity but will be reset to 0% after sending an employee on vacation. Vacations Employees can be sent on vacation individually through their popover view as well as on the HR Manager popover view. Employees will pause their current work and leave for vacation for a total of three days, returning on the hour they left on the third day. They will automatically begin working on the project that was paused when they left for vacation. Work Hours Upon hiring an HR Manager who is controlling current Managers in the company, a player may adjust each employees' hours individually. Working longer hours will bring their mood down at a faster rate each day, while working shorter hours will slow down the mood drop rate. Firing Employees Employees may be fired from their popover view via a red X button in the top right corner of the window. Firing employees will result in the rest of the employees at the company taking a 5% reduction in productivity (based on a -5% mood penalty) for each employee fired.Category:Employees